Music Notes in Snowflakes
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: The Christmas songs that never made it to the graveyards of the Haunted Mansion Holiday.And yet I wonder why? They all seemed so........perfectly pleasant for the season. Plz RR
1. 13 Days of Christmas

Twas a long time ago... 

Now longer than it seems  
In a place you have seen in your dreams  
For the story that you're about to be told  
Took place in the holiday worlds of old  
Now if you wondered where holidays come from  
If you haven't, I 'd say its time you've begun

Back in time  
When the two holidays collided, everything continued its rhyme  
As the ragdoll sat in her room one night she began to work on a song  
Something told her that the night would be very long  
And when she was finished with it  
She cleaned it up a bit  
And sang it to herself in her mind:

On the first day of Christmas my king gave to me  
A kiss by the guillotine

On the second day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the third day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the fourth day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the fifth day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the sixth day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Six luckydice  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the seventh day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Seven water gals swimming  
Six lucky dice  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the eighth day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Eight witches brewing  
Seven water gals swimming  
Six lucky dice  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the ninth day of Christmas my king gave to me Nine deadly nightshades  
Eight witches brewing  
Seven water gals swimming  
Six lucky dice  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the tenth day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Ten town meetings  
Nine deadly nightshades  
Eight witches brewing  
Seven water gals swimming  
Six lucky dice  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the eleventh day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Eleven cat-in-the-boxes  
Ten town meetings  
Nine deadly nightshades  
Eight witches brewing  
Seven water gals swimming  
Six lucky dice  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the twelfth day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Twelve coffin sleighs  
Eleven cat-in-the-boxes  
Ten town meetings  
Nine deadly nightshades  
Eight witches brewing  
Seven water gals swimming  
Six lucky dice  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine

On the thirteenth day of Christmas my king gave to me  
Thirteen dances on the spiral hill  
Twelve coffin sleighs  
Eleven cat-in-the-boxes  
Ten town meetings  
Nine deadly nightshades  
Eight witches brewing  
Seven water gals swimming  
Six lucky dice  
Five bat bow ties  
Four love potions  
Three bony reindeer  
Two black roses  
And a kiss by the guillotine


	2. Singing Pumpkins

I decided to make this a series of NBC Christmas Song, if no one minds that is.

---

Sprinting through the snow  
In a one coffin sleigh  
Over the spiral hill we go, screaming all the way (AAAAAHHHHHH!)  
Skulls on Zero jingle, making spirits dim  
What better way to celebrate Christmas so grim?

(Chorus)  
Oh singing pumpkins, Sandy Claws what do you have for me?  
Is there a long snake trying to eat my Christmas tree?  
Oh singing pumpkins, Sandy Claws what do you have for me?  
I hope you bring me something really scary.

I've been so good all through this year  
Hope you bring my friends something scary to cheer!  
I don't ask for much, Mister Sandy Claws  
But can you give my friend a teddy bear with jaws?

Oh singing pumpkins, Sandy Claws what do you have for me?  
Is there a long snake trying to eat my Christmas tree?  
Oh singing pumpkins, Sandy Claws what do you have for me?  
I hope you bring me something really scary.

Sprinting through the snow  
In a one coffin sleigh  
Over the spiral hill we go, screaming all the way (AAAAAHHHHHH!)  
Skulls on Zero jingle, making spirits dim  
What better way to celebrate Christmas so grim?

Oh singing pumpkins, Sandy Claws what do you have for me?  
Is there a long snake trying to eat my Christmas tree?  
Oh singing pumpkins, Sandy Claws what do you have for me?  
I hope you bring me something really scary.


	3. Zero the Ghostly Reindeer

Zero the ghostly reindeer (reindeer)  
Had a very shiny nose (like a lightbulb)  
And if you ever saw it (saw it)  
You'd saw it glows (like a flashlight)  
All of the other bonedeer (bonedeer)  
Used to laugh and call him names (like Pinocchio)  
They never let poor Zero (Zero)  
Join in any reindeer games (like poker)  
Then one foggy, Christmas Eve  
Sandy Claws came to ask "Zero, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
Then how the bonedeer loved him (loved him)  
And they shouted out with glee (YEEHAW!)  
Zero the ghostly reindeer (reindeer)  
You'll go down in history (like George Washington) 

Zero the ghostly reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You'd saw it glows

Then one foggy, Christmas Eve  
Sandy Claws came to ask"Zero, with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
Then how the bonedeer loved him (loved him)  
And they shouted out with glee (YEEHAW!)  
Zero the ghostly reindeer (reindeer)  
You'll go down in history (like George Washington)


	4. Hark How the Skulls

I feel like Tim Burton writing this. 

---

Hark how the skulls,  
scary white skulls,  
all seem to say,  
have a creepy holiday

Christmas is here,  
bringing deadly cheer,  
to young and old,  
meek and the bold,

Oh how they haunt,  
raising the taunt,  
o'er hill and dale,  
telling their tale,

Creepily they scream  
while people scream  
scarols of deadly cheer,  
Christmas is here,

Scary, scary, scary, scary Christmas,  
Scary, scary, scary, scary Christmas,  
On on they send, on without end,  
their terror tone to every home  
Diong Dong ding dong, ding

Hark how the skulls,  
scary white skulls,  
all seem to say,  
have a creepy holiday

Christmas is here,  
bringing deadly cheer,  
to young and old,  
meek and the bold,

Oh how they haunt,  
raising the taunt,  
o'er hill and dale,  
telling their tale,

Creepily they scream  
while people scream  
scarols of deadly cheer,  
Christmas is here,

Scary, scary, scary, scary Christmas,  
Scary, scary, scary, scary Christmas,  
On on they send, on without end,  
their terror tone to every home  
Dong Ding dong ding, dong  
Bong


	5. Pumpkin Bell Rock

Pumpkin bell  
pumpkin bell  
pumpkin bell rock  
Pumpkin bells shriek and pumpkin bells sneak  
Scaring and daring to go out into the night  
Now the pumpkin hop has begun 

Pumpkin bell  
Pumpkin bell  
Pumpkin bell rock  
Pumpkin bells scream for Sandy Claws' team  
Screaming and scheming in Pumpkin Square  
In the foggy air

What a grim time it's a dim time  
To scare the night away  
Pumpkin bell time is the terror time  
To go escaping in a bonedeer sleigh  
Giddy-up bone reindeer pick up your hooves  
Terrify around the time  
Defy and deny the horrifying time  
That's the pumpkin bell rock

What a grim time it's a dim time  
To scare the night away  
Pumpkin bell time is the terror time  
To go escaping in a bonedeer sleigh  
Giddy-up bone reindeer pick up your hooves  
Terrify around the time  
Defy and deny the horrifying time  
That's the pumpkin bell rock

That's the pumpkin bell  
That's the pumpkin bell rock


	6. Scary Christmas to You

Pumpkins are terrifying tonight 

Jack Skellington's up to something

Scarols and songs being sung by everyone

And folks are running now

Everybody knows a teddy bear with jaws

Helps to make the season dim

Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow

Will be screaming all night

And they know that Sandy's on his way

He's bringing lots of tricks and treats on his coffin

And every mother's child is gonna spy

To see if Santa Clause is there this time

And so I'm offering this simple greeting

To people however old

I know it's been said many times,

many ways

Scary Christmas to you

I know it's been said many times,

many ways

Scary Christmas

Oh Scary Christmas to you


	7. Running in a Winter Terrorland

Skull bells sing  
are you listening  
in the lane  
toys are chasing  
A dreadful sight  
we're scared tonight  
running in a winter terrorland

Gone away is the bluejay  
ev'ryone's dashing away  
Jack sings his song  
as I follow along  
running in a winter terrorland

In the meadow we can build a snowman  
Then pretend that he is Charlie Brown  
He'll realize Christmas is going down  
We'll say: Yeah man  
However there's one thing  
The fact that he'll side with Jack

Later on  
we'll perspire  
as we run from the fire  
To face Sandy Claws  
is the part with most flaws  
running in a winter terrorrland

In the meadow we can build a snowman  
and pretend that he's a circus clown  
He'll scare with his frown  
until the alligators knock him down

When it snows  
ain't it thrilling  
Though your nose gets a chilling  
We'll runaway  
the easiest way  
running in a winter terrorland

Runin' in a winter terrorland


	8. Let it Snow

Oh the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! 

Sandy Claws hasn't come yet  
And I'm sure its something we'll regret  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When he finally comes tonight  
How I'll hate to go out and kill him!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
Tonight I won't ever feel grim

The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still trying  
Its hard enough just to let you go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When he finally comes tonight  
How I'll hate to go out and kill him!  
But if you'll really hold me tight  
Tonight I won't ever feel grim

The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still trying  
Its hard enough just to let you go  
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!


	9. All is Scary and Filled With Fright

I am back! With more songs of terror and NBCness to come

:D

Enjoy:D

----

All is scary and filled with fright  
On this day of sadness  
Scream and horrify in the night  
With nightmares and fear

Hear the children screaming all around the town  
Ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah  
Oh what a frightful sound!

All is scary and filled with fright  
On this day of sadness  
Scream and horrify in the night  
With nightmares and fear

Hear the bells ring out their message in the night  
Ding dong  
Ding dong  
They echo far and wide!

All is scary and filled with fright  
On this day of sadness  
Scream and horrify in the night  
With nightmares and fear

All is scary and filled with fright  
Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

Scream and horrify in the night  
Ding dong ding dong

With nightmares and fear!  
Nightmares and fear!

All is scary and filled with fright!


	10. Sally Kissing Sandy Claws

I saw Sally kissing Sandy Claws  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
near the graveyard to have a peep;  
She thought that I was back  
in my bedroom asleep.  
Then, I saw Sally tickle Sandy Claws  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a scream it would have been  
If Jack had only seen  
Sally kissing Sandy Claws last night

I saw Sally kissing Sandy Claws  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
near the graveyard to have a peep;  
She thought that I was back  
in my bedroom asleep.  
Then, I saw Sally tickle Sandy Claws  
Underneath his beard so snowy white;  
Oh, what a scream it would have been  
If Jack had only seen  
Sally kissing Sandy Claws last night

Oh, what a scream it would have been  
If Jack had only seen  
Sally kissing Sandy Claws last night


	11. Have a Very Scary Christmas

Have a very scary Christmas  
It's the worse time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of fear  
Have a very scary Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Scream and run from every terror you know  
And everyone you meet. 

Oh ho, the miseltoe!  
Hung where you can see  
The ragdoll is waiting for you  
Kiss her once for me  
Have a very scary Christmas  
And in case you don't have any fear  
Oh by golly  
Have a very scary Christmas, this year!

Have a very scary Christmas  
It's the worse time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of fear

Oh ho, the miseltoe!  
Hung where you can see  
The ragdoll is waiting for you  
Kiss her once for me  
Have a very scary Christmas  
And in case you don't have any fear  
Oh by golly  
Have a very scary Christmas, this year!


	12. It's Beginning to Look Like Christmas

It's beginning to look alot like Christmas  
Every where you go;  
Take a peek in the mansion  
Brimming once again  
With demon dolls and alot of claws aglow 

It's beginning to look alot like Christmas  
Haunted toys galore  
But the scariest sight to see  
Is the man eating wreath that'll be  
On your very front door.

A terrible train with tentacle tracks and a horrific puppet wielding an ax  
Isn't the wish of Billy and Ben  
Dolls that are posessed and aren't blessed  
Aren't the wishes of Jamie and Jen  
And Mom and Dad can hardly wait  
Until the nightmare is over!

It's beginning to look alot like Christmas  
Every where you go;  
There's a blackened tree in the hotel  
That looks like it came from hell  
And to be honest; it shows

It's beginning to look alot like Christmas  
Soon funeral bells will ring  
And the thing that will make them ring  
Is the scarol that you sing  
Sing within your heart.


End file.
